Cargo carts or vehicles, such as garden carts, dump carts, or the like, are utilized by people for transporting cargo in various situations. A typical cargo cart includes a bed for retaining the cargo for transport, and wheels for mobility. Carts may be utilized for any type of cargo, such as chopped wood, bricks, stone, dirt, plants, mulch and the like. Cargo carts may have various shapes, sizes, load capacities. Some may be attachable to a vehicle, while others may require hand pushing or pulling. However, the mobility of a cargo cart may be reduced in the winter time when there is snow, slush or ice on top of the surface that the cargo cart must travel. In this situation, a cargo cart having a low riding bed may build up snow under the cart. Furthermore, the wheels may get stuck in the snow or reduce the stability of the cargo cart.
Thus, a cargo cart that is adaptable between a wheeled embodiment and a sled embodiment and method of use thereof would be well received in the art.